


The Side They've Never Seen

by TheWrongMoralCompass



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack Post, Galra!Keith, im sorry, its like 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWrongMoralCompass/pseuds/TheWrongMoralCompass
Summary: Basically the MFE's and the Paladins are training one-on-one and Keith scares Griffin. That's all.





	The Side They've Never Seen

Currently, the MFE pilots and the Paladins were training together. Another weird Altean exercise that Allura integrated probably. One Paladin vs one MFE pilot. Easy right? Wrong. Right now Voltron was getting their asses handed to them, probably because THEY JUST GOT BACK FROM FIGHTING IN A FUCKING INTERGALACTIC SPACE WAR YOU DUMB CUNT NUTS. Now let's pan over to Keith. He hasn't gone yet cause he's a lil' pussy. I guess that's what you get when you don't sleep for nearly enough time while in FUCKING SPACE. Coran reached one arm into the bin holding the Paladins names, (obviously the better bin ;3) and another arm into the MFE bin. Of course he had to pick Griffin and Keith right? As soon as Keith heard the names being called out he laughed.

"What? You think it'll be easy?" Griffin stated while standing up. Keith just shrugged.

"I did beat your ass many times before, and I'll continue doing it twink." 

James was practically fuming at that. "Whatever dropout!" 

Lance looked offended. "YOU ARE STEALING MY LINE YOU WHORE!"

James glanced over at the angry Cuban man with a perplexed face. "Boys! Get in the rink!" Coran shouted. Imagine the rink as like a WWE™ rink but with half the cost because that shits too much money for cheap ass Coran.

Keith hopped over the fencing keeping the training rink separate than the rest of the training stations. Coran blew the whistle, signaling the start of the match.

James immediately lunged at Keith, Keith easily dodging the VERY predictable attack. Dumbass James. I guess those blades did help after all, other than crush our hopes of klance and limit Keith's screen time. Smh. Keith reached behind him and pulled out his Mamora knife from his belt, or from his ass, we'll never know. While doing this Keith apparently got distracted (probably from staring at Lance's ass) and James was able to knock the blade from Keith's hands. That fucker.

Keith growled like a bad weeabo furry at a trash cosplay event where drug dealers lie. James looked shocked, along with the MFEs. They haven't really seen full Galra Keith yet. Until now. Keith suddenly looked up, straight into James' eyes. His once violet eyes turning completely into a piss yellow. His nails were sharpened like a drag queens and you could see his lil' wannabe fangs UWU. His ears also started to move onto the top of his skull and grow into cat like ears, like a neko. Skin fading into a light lilac, almost like Barneys skin but not exactly because this is Keith, not Barney.

James felt his asshole leave his body as soon as he saw this new fursona of Keith's. "FUCK THIS SHIT IM O U T!" 

Keith growled at that and pounced onto James, earning an amused look from the Paladins and the MFEs pissing their pants.

Then I said that's not a camel, that's my wife!


End file.
